Las Element Slayers
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Tres meses despues de lo ocurrido en los juegos magicos, cinco chicas,llegan de improvisto a Fairy Tail, las chicas estan heridas, cansadas y desnutridas, asi que deciden llevarlas a la enfermeria curarlas pero...¿de verdad son lo que parecer? ¿o ocultaran algo mas? (oc completos)
1. Ficha de los personajes

**Bueno ya escogi a las que serian las protagonistas...T.T me da mucha pena por las que se quedaron fueran, pero tampoco espere que el fic tuviera tanto interes, eso si fue una sorpresa O.O, siento mucho las que se quedaron fueron de verdad, espero no me odien por favor T.T, bueno aqui tienen las fichas de las protas (mas dos oc chicos mios, ya que nadie participo con ningun chico):**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nombre: Ren

Edad: 17

Apariencia física: Tiene el cabello asta la cadera de color negro azulado. Uno de sus ojos es verde mientras que el otro es ambar . Posee un buen cuerpo y es muy atletica .

Personalidad: en lo que respecta a los sentimientos es una persona muy fría y orgullosa ya que nunca va a pedir ayuda o llorar en frente de alguien. Es muy cariñosa con las chicas ya que según ella le recuerdan a los gatitos indefensos y es muy sobreprotectora con las mujeres. Pero a cambio es una persona muy agresiva con los hombres no duda en golpeados o lanzarse sus famosas miradas asesinas a un que ellos ni siquiera la estén molestando y por lo tanto es una persona muy agresiva y no suele confiar en nadie; Pero cuando se lo propone es alguien realmente encantadora y amable, táctica que suele usar para engañar a la gente clque no conoce o cuando necesita algo de ellos

Magia. Element Slayer de la tierra.

Gustos. Su mayor obsesión son los gatos sólo con ellos se muestra realmente vulnerable y le gusta mucho pelear y leer aunque cuando se pone a leer no hay poder humano capaz de distrerla asta que acabe con el.

Odios. La gente que se rinde con facilidad o se dice a sí mismo que son débiles, odia a los que osan maltratar a los nekos

Pareja: Yuma (ya se sabra mas de el mas adelante)

Extras. Su verdadero nombre es Ayame, pero lo cambio a Ren cuando su maestro murió, ya que le recordaba a él. Su maestro siempre le decía una frase la cual es la razón de porque es tan determinada y nunca se rinde. Prefiere las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y su magia es su última opción ya que prefiere bola usarla por el inmenso poder que está posee.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nombre: Shana

Edad: 16 años

Apariencia fisica:Delgada y bastante atletica, de estatura media. Cabello rojo y unos ojos color ambar, Cabello largo hasta la cintura

Personalidad: Una persona bastante fria y seria, no teme decir lo que piensa, tan asi que sin intencion puede herir a otros. Es una persona de pocas cuesta confiar en la gente, pero aun asi, la conosca o no, no dudaria en ayudarla si fuera necesario. Es segura de si misma, o al menos eso demuestra, quizá realmente no lo sea. Es inteligente y de reaccion rápida, a pesar de las sircunstancias si esta asustada o en peligro intenta mantener la calma, no se paraliza. Suele salirse de sus casillas de forma bastante facil (es enojona xD)

Magia: Element Slayers del aire.

Gustos: Afirma que no le gusta nada en particular, prefiere dedicarce a los trabajos y no distraerce, aun asi posee una debilidad por los animales pequeños.

Odios: A la gente engreída y demasiado escandalosa.

Pareja: Sting!

Extra: Le cuesta hacer amigos, ya que debido a su personalidad la gente no suele entender cuando ella esta realmente feliz o no. Quizá la aparicion de alguien la haga cambiar un poco...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nombre: Natasha Black

Edad: 17

Apariencia física: Alta, de tez blanca, cuerpo muy bien proporcionado sus medidas son 60-98-60, su cara muy fina al igual que sus rasgos, sus ojos son de color azul claro, y su cabello es de color rojo carmín le llega hasta mas abajo que la cadera siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta y tiene un copete que le llega un poco mas arriba de los ojos

Personalidad: Amable, tierna y cortes, es muy cariñosa con sus seres queridos, sin embargo con las personas que no le agrada es muy cortante y descortés, cuando el momento lo requiere llega a tomar una actitud muy seria , sin embargo el resto del tiempo es muy risueña, en casi todo momento aprovecha para hacer un comentario sarcástico o burlista para hacer ambiente(algo así como iron man), le encantan las fiestas y el alcohol, siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma, cuando se enoja puede ser pero que Erza después de que le hayan quitado su pastel de fresa

Magia: Element Slayer del fuego

Gustos: le encanta lo dulce y casi siempre le veras con un dulce en la boca o con un pastel en la mano, le encanta cocinar, leer cualquier clase de libros sobre todo los de misterio, dibujar en su tiempo libre, también es muy buena escritora, le encantan los animales, o también es muy buena bebedora que hasta le haría competencia a Cana

Odios: la gente hipócrita y sin sentimientos, las personas que no se preocupan por sus amigos, quienes les hagan un mal a los animales o también odia a las personas que no tienen el mínimo amor por si mismos, odia cuando se queda sin algo dulce.

Pareja: Laxus

Extra: es experta en todas las artes marciales, cuando no usa su magia usa una Katana que tiene el mango blanco y la hoja refleja un brillo rojo, siempre lleva un collar en forma de media luna en su cuello

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nombre: Akane Misaki

Edad: (no pueden tener menos de 16) Pues 16 xD

Apariencia fisica: De cabello largo negro y liso, con mechas rojas, ojos café, piel pálida, de estarura mediana y buenas curvas

Personalidad: Alegre, le gusta ir de un lado a otro, muy soñadora y distraida en algunos casos (la mayoría), le gusta escuchar música, caminar, aunque es muy perfeccionista y odia cometer errores, por lo que a veces raya en lo obsesivo, tampoco le gusta que la apuren, para ella todo tiene su tiempo, odia ver a sus amigos tristes y le gusta ayudar en todo lo que pueda

Magia: Element Slayer del metal.

Gustos: La música, leer, caminar, el helado de vainilla..

Odios: Tener que correr, que no la tomen en cuenta, le tiene cierto miedo al mar, porque no sabe nadar.

Pareja: Rogue

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Ahora va mi oc:**

Nombre: Emili Pralus Maslac (la suelen llamar emi-chan o chibi-emi por parte de dan)

Edad: 18 años.

Apariencia fisica: Emili es una chica bajita para su edad (mide 1,55)

pero con muy buen cuerpo sus medidas son 90-70-92, su cabello es negro azulado y suelto le llega hasta la cintura, por lo que se lo suele recoger con una cola alta, sus ojos son marrones chocolate y normalmente suele vestir con una blusa blancas de mangas cortas, una chaqueta celeste, unos pantalones que le llegan hasta la rodillas de color celeste y unas botas bajas de color blanco que tienen un poco de tacon

Personalidad:Apesar de ser una de las mas mayores del grupo emili es amable, buena consejera, alegre y muy divertida, con una gran imaginación, cuando esta en su mundo es difícil que la saquen de el, le gusta mucho conocer a gente nueva y hacer nuevos amigos, al igual que ayudar a los demás, pero a pesar de ser muy amable y cariñosa no soporta que ensucien el agua o que se metan con las personas que ama o que halla alguna injusticia, seria capaz de dar la vida por suss amigos sin pensarlo dos veces, y cuando le dicen pequeña o hacen algo malo a las personas que quieren se pone furiosa y da mucho miedo, y ataca a quien sea que halla dicho eso, por suerte sus amigas la suelen detener sujetandola o dandole algun golpe, Emili tambien es muy ingenua y confia en todo el mundo por lo que sufre mucho ya que la gente la manipula con facilidad, aunque ella sufra o acabe mal sigue cometiendo los mismos errores, pero por suerte sus amigas estan alli para cuidarla, aun asi ella es muy inteligente y cuando las cosas estan mal, ella se vuelve seria y siempre intenta pensar un plan (aunque suele fallar algunas veces ya que los nervios y el miedo la pueden) le encantan los temas amorosos y suele ayudar a que las parejas se junten.

Magia: Element Slayer del agua.

Gustos: Leer (sobretodo historias romanticas y de aventuras y fantasia), escribir (es muy buena escrita junto con natasha escriben un libro de sus aventuras) , cantar, bailar, salir con sus amigas, el amor, el chocolate, cocinar dulces, el agua, los animales (sobretodo acuaticos)

Odios: La oscuridad, los insectos, quedarse sola, la gente hipocrita y mala, que le hagan daño a sus amigos, las injusticias, que la llamen pequeña

Pareja: Dan akarui (mas adelante apareceran la ficha de el y de otro chico mas)

Extra: Tiene un colgante en forma de prima de color celeste, un arco con flechas regalo de su maestra que le tiene mucho cariño, tambien tiene de mascota un zorrito de color azul quien tambien se lo regalo su maestra.

**Y hasta aqui las fichas, siento mucho las que se quedaron fuera de verdad, y bueno pronto volvere con un nuevo capitulo lo prometo besos bey ^^**


	2. La llegada de cinco extrañas

Una noche tranquila en el reino de Magnolia despues de los grandes juegos magicos y el ataque de los dragones, todo el gremio se encontraba celebrando su victoria como el gremio numero 1 de fiore y la incorporacion de cuatro nuevos integrantes Sting, Rouge, Dan y Yuma, quienes habian dejado sabertooth, para unirse a Fairy tail.

Tanto Dan como Yuma son discípulos de Sting y Rouge respectivamente, los dos fueron acogidos desde muy pequeños en el gremio de sabertooth y cuidado por los dos dragon slayers, por eso cuando ellos dos se fueron del gremio sus discipulos los siguieron.

Asi todos los del gremio se encontraban celebrando alegramente, aunque la calma duro poco tiempo ya que en un segundo el gremio se vio sumergido en una tremenda pelea protagonizada por Natsu y Sting, mientras las chicas miraban desde la barra la pelea y hacian apuestas.

-¿Cuando crees que durara la pelea?-pregunto Lucy a Levy

-Conociendoles seguro echan el gremio abajo-contesto la pequeña.

-Ara, ara dejemosle por hoy...a fin de cuentas hemos pasado por mucho-dijo Mira desde la barra con una sonrisa.

-Sip ademas ahora nosotros tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer-dijo Cana seriamente, a lo que las demas la miraron confundidas-hacer apuestas-añadio sonriendo mientras sacaba una pizarra con los nombres de los chicos, las demas solo la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mientras fuera del gremio, se podia distinguir cinco figuras que se paraban fuera del gremio, dos de echas parecian cargar a otras dos mientras una estaba parada en el medio, las cinco figuras a la vez abrieron las grandes puertas del gremio, haciendo que todos los que estaban peleando (y haciendo apuestas) pararan y miraran sorprendidos en direccion a la puerta.

Alli se podia ver a cinco chicas muy heridas, cansadas y desnutridas, las cinco chicas miraron alrededor revisando el lugar.

-Estas seguro que es aqui Emi-chan-dijo una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos bicolor, a la chica chica que la sostenia y que era mas bajita que ella.

-Estoy segura Ren-chan, ademas afuera ponia el nombre del gremio-contesto la tal emili.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron una de cabello rojo y ojos ambar que sujetaba a otra de cabello negro se miraron un poco en ese momento el maestro del gremio se acerco a las chicas.

-Disculpad puedo preguntar ¿quienes sois y que haceis aqui?-dijo el maestro claramente preocupado por el estado de las chicas.

-¿Usted es Marakov?-pregunto otra chica del pelo rojo que estaba en medio de las otras cuatro, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas del maestro.

-Así es-respondió el anciano extrañado de que supiera su nombre

-Entonces llegamos al fin-susurraron las cinco para después caer desmayadas en el suelo del gremio, asustando a todos.

-Que demonios-dijo asustado el maestro, para después mirar a Mira-tenemos que llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería ordenado a lo que la peli blanca acepto, en eso cuando iba a ayudar a las chicas, cinco chicos se acercaron y las levantaron como si fueran princesas.

-Nosotros las llevaremos a la enfermeria maestro-contesto Sting seriamente mientras cargaba la chica de cabello rojo y ojos ambar, mientras Rouge cargaba a la de cabello negro, Dan a la de pelo negro azulado, Laxus a la otra de pelo rojo y Yuma a la de pelo negro azulado y ojos bicolor, asi los cinco se fueron a la enfermeria ante la mirada sorprendida de todos ,y la sonrisa de mira quien los seguia de en direccion a la enfermeria, ya que era muy raro que ellos ayudar a alguien, aunque eso era era lo menos importante en esos momentos, lo importante era saber quienes eran esas chicas y que querian del maestro, lo que no sabian ninguno era que una nueva aventura estaba por empezar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado a todos ^^ y si alguna chica no la interprete bien pido que me lo digas si ^^, bueno antes de acabar les dejo la informacion de los chicos, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review ^^.

Dan tiene el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, mide 1` 80 por lo que es muy alto, es serio y no suele hablar mucho, pero es muy inteligente, aun asi al igual que Sting es un engreído y se cree el mago mas fuerte de todos, le encanta pelear y es un ligon ya que es muy atractivo y tiene a muchas chicas detrás suya, le gusta cualquier chica linda y con buenos pechos, pero a pesar de esa apariencia es una persona amable y cariñosa que daría la vida por sus nakama sin pensarlo dos encanta los dulces y la musica, suele tocar su guitarra y componer magia le permite controlar los sonidos y las ondas que produce en el aire, a esta magia se le conoce como magia sonica

Yuma por el contrario mide 1´77, sus ojos son celestes y su pelo plateado, al igual que Rouge es muy tranquilo, y prefiere estar en un lugar apartado leyendo, aun asi es muy alegre y amable con todos sobretodo con las personas que quiere, le gusta ayudar a los demas y siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro le gusta ayudar a los demas y tiene muy buen corazon, no es muy ligon pero aun asi tiene a muchas chicas detras suya ya que es muy atractivo a el no le suele interesar las mujeres por su aspecto como su amigo Dan, prefiere las mujeres inteligente y gusta todo tipo de comida sobretodo las verduras y sobretodo leer. Su magia es magia de escritura, ya que cualquier cosa que escribe o dibuja se hace realidad.


	3. Presentación en la enfermeria

Despues de haber dejado a las desconocidas en la enfermeria y por orden de mira, los chicos se marcharon de alli, aun preocupado por las chicas de antes pero era algo extraño, ni si quieran sabian por que estaban tan preocupados, ellos nunca eran tan caballerosos (menos Sting y Dan pero aun asi tambien era extraño que se preocuparan por alguien) y mucho menos con unas chicas que acababan de ver, asi con esos pensamientos decidieron irse por su cuenta, Sting, Dan y Laxus a la barra a tomar algo y Rouge y Yuma estaban en algun lugar apartado del ruido del gremio pero atentos a la puerta de la enfermeria.

Mientras dentro de la enfermeria, las chiscas descansaban placidamente en las camas, o al menos eso parecia por que una de ellas tenia una horrible pesadilla.

Una pequeña niña de no mas de 7 años corria por un gran jardin, mientras perseguia una mariposa, seguida por otras cuatro chicas, dos de ellas de unos 6 años y las otras dos de 5.

-Emi-chan no corras tanto, la mariposa no se va a marchar a ningun lado-dijo una chica de 5 años y cabello negro recogido con dos coletas.

-Vamos Akane-chan no sea vaga-grito Emili alegre mientras seguia corriendo seguida por las demas.

Mientras las pequeñas corrian cinco adultos vigilavan a las chicas de cerca mientras soreian alegremente.

-Emili-chan no vallas muy lejos-dijo una mujer de cabello azul y ojos celestes, que vestia un quimono azul y una faja blanca.

-No lo hare maestra-respondio la pequeña, quien siguio corriendo, no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo asi, pero cuando paro estaba en lo mas profundo del bosque y todo estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Maestra?-pregunto Emili mirantras miraba a su alrededor buscandola-Ayame-chan, Shana-chan, Nata-chan, Akane-chan-empezo a llamar al resto de sus amigas mientras corria desesperada, la pequeña se estaba empezando a asustar, siguio corriendo pero sin exito parecia que estaba dando vueltas y podia jurar que la seguian, en eso empezo a escuchar ruidos raros, como gritos lo que hizo que se asultara mas.

-¿Chicas donde estais?-empezo a preguntar-por favor volved...no me dejeis sola...por favor...volved...-siguio diciendo mientras caia de rodillas al suelo y se ponia a llorar-que alguien me ayude-susurro.

Cuando una luz empezo a iluminar el lugar, la chica levanto la vista y vio unas sombras que repitian su nombre, y todo se volvio blanco...

De vuelta a la realidad, las cuatro chicas intentaban despetar a la mas pequeña mientras la movian, esta se desperto asustada y se sento en la cama, las demas le sonrieron calidamente, aliviadas de que se despertara.

-¿Qu...que...que ha pasado? ¿Chicas? ¿Donde estamos?-empezo a preguntar confundida mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Estais en Fairy tail-respondio el maestro entrando en la enfermeria seguido de Mira, Lissana y Kirara. Las cinco chicas se miraron confundidas, pero tres de ellas sonrieron alegremente.

-A si que al final lo conseguimos...¡Es genial!-grito la que recien se desperto.

-Si ya pensaba que nunca lo conseguiriamos-dijo otra chica de pelo negro mientras reia.

-Chicas no cantemos victoria todavia, no podemos saber si son los que nos dijeron-dijo la mas alta y de ojos bicolor mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la venta.

-Ren-chan tiene razon...es un gremio muy escandaloso y despreocupados...seguro no son lo que aparentan-dijo la otra de cabellos rojos y ojos ambar, mientras se levantaba.

El maestro y las otras chicas las miraban confundidos y algo molesto por lo dicho la pelirroja, la mas bajita noto eso e intento arreglarlo.

-Ah no le hagais caso a Shana-chan, esta muy cansada hemos estado mucho tiempo viajando saben jejejejejeje-respondio nerviosa, para despues sonreir calidamente.

-Bien nos presentaremos como es debido, mi nombre es Emili, la chica que esta enfrente mia y tiene el pelo negro es Akane, la que esta a mi lado que tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos azules en Natasha, la que esta en la ventana y su pelo es negro azulado como el mio, se llama ren y la otra chica de pelo rojo es Shana-presento Emili a las cinco chicas sin dejar de sonreir.

-Encantada de conocerles-respondieron las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la cama, mientras las otras dos asentia con la cabeza.

-Jejeje encantado de conocer a unas chicas tan lindas como vosotras-contesto el maestro sonriendo ante tales bellezas, aunque mira le miro de mala manera y lissana y kirara suspiraron resignadas.

-Bueno creo que no hace falta que me presente, devido a lo de antes...ahora solo quiero saber ¿por que me buscabais?-pregunto el maestro seriamente, mientras las otras se miraban entre si.

-Tecnicamente no lo buscabamos a usted maestro-dijo Akane mientras les miraba-buscamos el gremio de Fairy tail, les hemos seguido desde hacia mucho tiempo-añadio alegre.

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto el anciano extrañado.

-Por que nuestros maestros eran miembros de este gremio, con usted, Marakov-san-respondio esta vez Natasha, ante esa aclaracion el maestro les miro sorprendido.

-Marakov-san-le llamo Ren mientras se giraba al verlo-le suena los llamados Element Slayers-pregunto seriamente, en ese momento Marakov supo que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

Continuara...


	4. Nunca te metas con una pelinegra

Hola a todos/as ya volvi ^^, bien quiero dar las gracias a gato-nee por ayudarme con este cap, para hacer una escena romantica/comica con una de las parejas del fic, si alguien mas quiere ver a alguna pareja o ayudarme con una que me lo pida por mp si ^^, bueno aquí les dejo el cap que lo disfruten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las cinco chicas ahora recuperadas, bajaban por las escaleras de la planta superior hasta llegar donde se encontraba todos los del gremio quien las miraban con atencion y curiosidad, haciendo que estas se pusieran nerviosas y alerta, por parte de Ren y Shana, se podia apreciar en todas ellas la marca del gremio, para sorpresa de todos,las desconocidas se situaron en la barra apartadas de los demas mientras el gremio se quedo en un profundo e incomodo silencio, hasta que el maestro hablo.

-Ejemmm, mis queridos niños quiero presentaron a las nuevas integrantes de nuestra familia, estas chicas eran discipulas de antiguos miembros del gremio asi que no os dejéis engañar-empezó a decir el maestro desde la baranda del segundo piso.

-De izquierda a derecha, estan Ren, Shana, Emili, Natasha y Akane-las nombre mientras las tres ultimas sonreian, cada una de ellas tenia la marca del gremio en un lugar diferente, Ren en el lado izquierdo del cuello y era de color marron, Shana en el hombro derecho y amarillo, Emili en la mano derecha de color azul, Natasha en la pierna izquierda de color rojo y Akane en el hombro izquierdo de color gris.

-Bien y ahora...-siguio diciendo el maestro-vamos a celebrar una fiesta en honor a nuestras nuevas integrantes-grito emocionado a lo que los demas del gremio le siguieron y en pocos segundos la fiesta ya estaba montada.

-Jajajaja son muy divertido no creeis-dijo alegre Akane.

-Si y parecen que se quieren mucho los unos a los otros-siguio diciendo Natasha con una sonrisa.

-Fue una buena idea venir aqui ¿verdad?-añadio Emili alegre como siempre, mientras miraba a Ren y Shana, pero estas seguian apartadas mientras miraban a su alrededor muy serias, a lo que las otras chicas no pudieron enivtar suspirar derrotadas.

Justo en ese momento, las demas chicas del gremio se le hacercaron a hablar con ellas, para conocerlas mejor, lo que hiceron que las dos serias del grupo tambien le sonrieran a ellas.

Mientras en una zona apartada del gremio Dan las observaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ya que todas eran hermosas, definitivamente se divertiría mucho con ellas ya que a pesar de que en Fairy Tail ya habían mujeres muy hermosas, a el no se le permitía acercarse a ninguna de estas por su fama de Playboy y cuando al fin lo lograba lo terminaban golpeando o amenazando de muerte. Pero aquellas chicas eran nuevas y por lo tanto no deberian de tener dueño.

Las analizo, el era todo un experto en seducir a las mujeres y por lo tanto con solo mirarlas una vez podía deducir muchas cosas de ellas. En total eran cinco, dos eran Pelirrojas, una tenia el cabello negro con mechones rojos y las dos ultimas Eran de cabello negro azulado. Según sus experiencias pasadas las pelirrojas eran realmente candentes cuando se lo proponían pero tenían un carácter de los mil demonios, la de cabello bicolor era realmente hermosa pero esta parecía estar en su mundo, no le convenía a alguien que fuera tan distraída, y por ultimo las morenas, a el le encantaban las de cabello negro siempre transmitían un aire de sensualidad y elegancia; Realmente era una difícil decision, en lo personal a el le hubiera gustado que todas ellas fueran suyas de una vez, Se imagino un hermoso harén conformado por esas bellas mujeres las cuales le llamaban Dan-sama, Onii-chan o con apodos empalagosos como Dan-din din; una fina linea de sangre se escurrió por su nariz al imaginarse aquella ecena, pero el mundo no era así de amable con el, no le quedaba de otra que irlas conquistando una por una.

La primera seria una de las de cabello negro azulado pero tenia que decidir por cual, la primera tenia unos rasgos muy finos , pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos bicolor y su expreción seria pero ala vez educada, era una muchacha muy hermosa. La segunda era la joven ala que el habia llevado ala enfermería, de ojos marrones, cara angelical y buen cuerpo; Dan no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, era mucho mas adorable que wendy pero esta tenia muchas mas curvas que la Dragon Slayer, debia de ser uno o dos años mayor que ella, para desgracia del peli-negro eso afectaba de seguro pensarían que era un Lolicon. Si mal no recordaba sus nombres eran Ren y Emili. Estaba decidido su primera victima seria Ren.

Paso su mano por sus cabellos y puso una sonrisa galante, camino con paso firme hacia su victima la cual le daba la espalda, se acerco a ella y poso su mano sombre el hombro de la muchacha para que esta volteara.

-Hola soy Dan- dijo seductora mente- eres realmete her...- El muchacho no pudo terminar su frase ya que un puño se habia estampado en su cara lo cual lo dejo realmente desubicado. Se sentía realmente ofendido era la primera vez que lo rechazaban, ahora el pobre se encontraba en una esquina dell gramio con un aura negra asiendo círculos en el suelo mientras plantaba hongos en estos. Pero eso no lo desalentaría, volvió a ponerse de pie mas determinado que nunca esta vez iria por la pelirroja de ojos ámbar, se dirijo a esta pero antes de siquiera cruzar palabra con ella, Sintio que un aura asesina rodio a esta, la cual la miro, en sus ojos Dan vio su propia muerte y decidió mejor dirigirse hacia la de cabellos rojos y negros, cuando llego junto a esta, ella ni siquiera noto su presencia estaba en su mundo, el como todo un caballero decidió que seria el primero en hablar, Pero antes de que pudiera iniciar una profunda conversación acerca de la relatividad de la teoria del universo hoyo un susurro que provenía de tras suyo, "acércate a ella y te quedaras sin descendencia" Decia aquella voz, el Peli-negro sudo frio y al voltear observo, que la tal Ren lo miraba como si lo fuera asesinar incluso pudo a preciar que ,detras de Ren un poco mas alejado de los demas,Laxus tambien le miraba de la misma manera incluso podia jurar haber visto chispas salir de su cuerpo. El Playboy volvió a su querida esquina , sospechaba que si intentaba con la otra pelirroja, su intento acabaria en lo mismo, si queria ligar con alguna de ellas devia de estar lejos de sus sádicas amigas.

Observo como la mas pequeña de la peli-negras, se alejaba de sus amigas, lo mas seguro es que se dirijia al baño, devia de actuar rapido, no le agradaba la idea de salir con muchachas muy jovenes, pero era su unica oportunidad. La siguio.

-Hey Pequeña, no deberías de andar sola- le dirijo una hermosa sonrisa, el esperaba una de vuelta pero lo unico que consiguió fue un tierno puchero de la muchacha.

-No me digas Pequeña, mi nombre es Emili , E-M-I-L-I. entendiste- Lo regaño con los cachetes inflados, ante tal exprecion el no pudo evitar sonreír.

-neeee entiendo emili , que te parece si para recompensarlo te invito algo de comer- Trato de engañarla ya que sus intenciones tenian doble sentido, pero antes de que le pudieran responder, fueron interrumpidos.

-Emi-senpai - De la nada habia aparecido Ren, la cual se preocupo por su tierna senpai y la fue a buscar.

-Emi-chan-dijeron las otras siguiendola, ya que habia visto como el pervertido de Dan habia seguido a su pequeña hermana mayor.

- Un momento- dijo un confundido Dan antes de que cualquiera la ataracan- Por que le dices Senpai, si tu eres mucho mayor que ella- Pregunto confundido.

- De que hablas si yo tengo 18- respondió ofendida la peli-negra mas pequeña, Dan al escuchar su edad no pudo carcajearse, .

-No enserio tienes 18,- se carcajeaba - y yo que crei que tenias 12- era tanta su risa que ya no podia mantenerse en pie, mientras la pequeña bajaba la cabeza, mientras el resto de sus amigas se miraban entre si asustadas.

-Oh, oh-susurraron y empezaron a alejarse de ellos dos, ante la mirada confusa del resto de las chicas.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-pregunto Lucy confusa a Shana.

-Ya lo veras-respondio esta sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

-Como te atrevez a reirte de mi Senpai- lo regaño molesta, y un poco asustada por que sabria lo que vendria acontinuacion, la de ojos bicolor. Pero Dan la ignoro por completo.

- Emi-senpai, jajajaja, para mi párese un chibi. eso es ahora eres Chibi-emi- se reia a mas no poder, el pobre no se dio cuenta cuando un fuerte golpe se dirijo a su abdomen, y lo estrelloen una de las paredes del otro lado del gremio, y todo por querer un harén de hermosas mujeres.

**-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO PERVERTIDO LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE RIAS DE MI ESTATURA TE MANDO A LA LUNA DE UN GOLPE ¿OISTE?!-le **chillo Emili echa una furia sujetando un bazoca echo de agua, mientras el resto de sus amigas la sujetaban para que no se abalanzara contra el cuerpo del pobre chico que se hayaba inconsciente.

-Emi-chan, Emi-senpai, calmate por favor-le pedian todas, ya que si seguia asi no solo mataria al chico, sino que echaria a bajo el gremio.

Mientras todos los del gremio se quedaron mirando la escena con ojos como platos, sorprendidos de la fuerza que tenia esa chica, pasaron unos segundos mirando la escena y todos empezaron a reir a carcajadas, las cinco chicas pararon con lo que estaban haciendo, emili hizo desaparecer el bazuka, y miraron a los demas como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Que les pasa?-pregunto Shana confusa mientras miraba a todos.

-Jajajajaja, no es nada es solo que jajajajaja, nunca habiamos visto a nadie como vosotras-dijo Mira riendo.

-Si jajajajajajaja de verdad sois geniales chicas, jajajaja vais a encajar muy bien aqui-continuo diciendo Cana mientras tomaba un barril de cerbeza.

-Ja no lo dudo, pero...solo bebes un barril, acaso eres una niña-le dijo burlona Natasha, a lo que Cana la miro sorprendida pero sonrio.

-Competimos a ver quien puede mas NIÑA-dijo la bebedora numero 1 de Fairy Tail, a lo que la otro sonrio asintiendo y las dos pidieron jarras de cerbeza y empezaron a beber.

-Hey Emili, Ren luchad comigo-se oyo decir a Natsu, Gaziell y Gray.

Y asi otra fiesta mas en el gremio empezo, pero no todo seria diversion y alegria y eso el maestro quien observaba a sus hijos desde la segunda planta lo sabia, y le tenia muy preocupado.

Continuara...


	5. Una parte de la verdad

Después de lo ocurrido entre Dan y Emili, el cual se había alejado de las chicas nuevas por su propia seguridad, la fiesta siguió hasta bien entrada la noche.

La luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado cuando la joven pelirroja de ojos ámbar decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, el alboroto que se estaba generando ahí dentro del gremio era demasiado, ella odiaba las cosas escandalosas. La noche era oscura, la luna se encontraba presente rodeada de millones de estrellas, el viento soplaba moviendo su largo cabello suelto.

- Odio este gremio- dijo apretando los puños bastante frustrada- Pero… las chicas están felices aquí…

No pudo seguir meditando demasiado, ya que sintió que alguien la observaba, automáticamente lazo una ráfaga de viento con su magia hacia una dirección determinada. De entre unos arbustos salió un joven rubio con una cicatriz en su frente.

- Eso duele, me cortaste- dijo acercándose a ella mientras frotaba su antebrazo que ahora poseía una cortada con un poco de sangre

Ella no le respondió, solo lo miro a los ojos de forma amenazante, Sting no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos ámbar, la figura de esta tampoco pasó desapercibida, su perfecta estatura y proporciones, buenas curvas, busto medio, es decir tamaño normal, delgada. Su ropa la favorecía, un short corto y una remera que dejaba ver su ombligo. Era momento de prestar atención a la charla.

- Oye…. El gremio no es tan malo- le dijo mientras le sonreía de una forma alegre

Nuevamente no respondió, siguió mirándolo, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, definitivamente era una chica inmutable. Finalmente volteo y miro hacia el cielo, ignorando por segunda vez a nuestro Dragón Slayer de la Luz. El se sorprendió, la gente no solía ser así con nadie, y mucho menos con él. Se paro a su lado y se recargo en el barandal mientras imitaba su acto de mirar hacia aquel amplio cielo.

- ¿Por qué no te vas?- le pregunto observándolo de reojo con el seño algo fruncido

- Hasta que me hablas…- dijo con otra sonrisa. Shana no respondió- No lo se, te hago compañía…

- No la necesito, el viento es mi única compañía ahora- dijo Shana de forma cortante, a lo que Sting contesta con una risa por lo bajo

- Me das curiosidad, pareces interesante- dijo para finalizar con una sonrisa

La Element Slayer del aire decidió no darle importancia, relajo su expresión y volvió a mirar hacia el basto manto oscuro que los recubría, se quedaron en silencio sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos les observaban alegremente, tanto Rouge como Akane se habían dado cuenda de la escena de la parejita que estaban a las puertas del gremio, la cual se encontraba abierta, los dos se miraron entre si y sonrieron alegremente, aunque no sabían si eran por sus amigos o por que se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, los dos pelinegros se siguieron mirando hasta que unas voces burlones, despertaron a las dos parejas.

-Ah que romántica es esta noche verdad Emi-chan-dijo Natasha sonriendo burlonamente mientras bebía un poco de cerveza, ya que había estado observando todo desde lejos.

-Si Natha-chan, se puede sentir el amor en el aire-respondió Emili sonriendo también mientras miraba sin ningún reparo a las dos parejas, quienes se sonrojaron violentamente y se separaron para ir cada uno por su lado, claro eso no impidió que las dos chicas se metieran con sus amigas toda la noche, a pesar de las amenazas de estas para que se callaran.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido, las cinco chicas habían sido aceptadas rápidamente en el gremio y todos les habían cogido mucho cariño (especialmente unos que nosotros sabemos XD) pero por desgracia lo bueno dura poco.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban enel despacho del maestro, este las miraba seriamente.

-¿Seguras que queréis hacer esto?-pregunto el maestro muy preocupado, ya que en poco tiempo las había cogido mucho cariño y ya las veía como sus hijas, las otras solo asintieron, causando que el mayor soltara un suspiro.

-Bien dado que no todos nuestros magos de clase S no pueden acompañaros, he seleccionado a otros magos que también son muy fuertes-dijo y les entrego una hoja que Emili tomo, mientras el maestro salía rápidamente de allí, para avisar a sus hijos de lo ocurrido y especialmente para no sufrir la furia de las magas.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!-se escucharon gritar a las cinco.

-Pe….pero…no puede hacernos esto abuelo-dijo Ren en estado de shock mientras seguían al maestro.

-Tiene que haber otras personas ¡No puedes ponernos con esos idotas!-grito Shana furiosa.

-Por favor maestro…tiene que haber otros que nos puedas ayudar..-suplico Emili al borde del llanto siento consolada por Akane y Natasha quienes no habían dicho nada por que no les importaba (o pero pronto os importara creedme muajajajajaja-risa malvada-)

Al llegar los seis a la taberna donde se encontraban todos el maestro les mando a callar "suavemente", es decir, convirtiéndose en un gigante y amenazando con golpear al que no se callara, siendo Natsu el único que acabo recibiendo pero fue atendido por su dulce novia Yukino (si la novia de Natsu es Yukino pero es que Lucy y Lissana ya están cogidas jeje)

Cuando todos se callaron el maestro hablo.

-Bien escuchadme todos….como ya sabreis hace una semana vinieron 5 chicas heridas y esas chicas quienes ahora estan a mi lado se han convertido en miembros de nuestro gremio y parte de nuestra familia-empezó a decir seriamente captando la atención de todos-pero estas chicas no están aquí por casualidad, ellas están aquí por una misión y necesitan nuestra ayuda, por desgracia no poseemos sufriente información por lo que unos magos tendrán que acompañarlas a un viaje para hablar con sus maestros, quienes eran antiguos miembros de este gremio-siguió diciendo, ahora incluso Laxus, Sting y Rogué estaban muy preocupados-pero antes de que se vallan debéis saber el por que de que ellas sean escoltadas se debe a que…..-hizo una pausa para poder continuar ya que no le seria fácil decirlo-ellas son las ultimas Element Slayer-finalizo, esperando la reacción de sus hijos.

Pasaron unos segundo, cuando un fuerte grito procedente de Lucy, Levy y Freíd se escucho por todo el gremio.

-I…imposible…Element Slayer?-empezó a decir Freíd sin creérselo.

-No puede ser…los últimos Element Slayer murieron hace siglos-siguió Lucy quien se tuvo que sentar.

-Emi-cha, Ren-chan, Shana-chan, Akemi-chan y Natha-chan son las ultimas…-susurro Levy quien era agarrada por Gaziel

Mientras esto ocurría los demás le miraban extrañados ya que ninguno sabia que era un Element Slayer.

-¿Pero por que os ponéis así? ¿Que es un Element Slayer?-pregunto Gray confundido, quien por cierto estaba en calzoncillos.

-Gray-sama su ropa-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-Rayos-grito este mientras buscaba su ropa.

Mientras los demás ignoraban esto, ya que estaban más atentos la explicación.

-Un Element Slayer tiene la misma magia que un Dragón Slayer o un God Slayer, solo que nosotras nos hacemos mas fuertes cuando estamos en contacto con nuestro elemento y se nos conoce como las guardianas de los elementos…por eso nuestra magia es muy poderosa y a la vez muy peligrosa-explico Akemi seriamente sin moverse del lugar.

Después de esa breve explicación, el maestreo decido que era hora de elegir a los que acompañaran a las chicas (para desgracias de estas)

-Bien….para evitar que nuestras amigas sufran daño, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Dan y Yuma serán sus escoltas y las acompañaran por todo el camino-dijo el maestro, para desgracia de las chicas, sorpresa de los chicos y una gran alegría para Mira, quien se había dado cuanta de los sentimientos de los chicos desde hacia mucho y sabia que esta misión les ayudaría mucho.

-Ahora todos a dormir, mañana por la mañana partirán-finalizo el maestro y se marcho, las cinco chicas suspiraron iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Mientras lejos de allí una esfera mostraba las imágenes de las chicas y de todo el gremio, y se podía apreciar como tres hombres, dos de ellos mas jóvenes que el tercero miraban la esfera.

-Pronto vendrán….debéis estar preparados para darles la bienvenida-dijo el mas mayor, quien no se podía distinguir bien debido a la oscuridad.

-Si maestro-dijeron los otros dos y desaparecieron.

-Mis queridas niñas pronto nos volveremos a reunir….y esta vez os matare de una vez por todas muajajajajajajaja-dijo para después reír maléficamente.

Continuara….

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Aquí esta el cap jeje espero que les haya gustado a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios…prometo colgar el siguiente cap lo mas pronto que pueda y mas escenas de las parejitas jaja, pero las parejas serán por turno, a si quieren que en próxima cap salga alguna pareja que no haya salido decírmelo y lo are ^^

Pero ahora pasemos a lo importante.

¿Qué tan importantes son las Element Slayer?

¿Cuál es la misión de las chicas?

¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y que conexión tienen con ellas?

¿Mira vera cumplido su objetivo de ver juntas a las parejas como buena cupido entrometida que es?

Esto se sabrá mas adelante, a si que no dejen sus review, son lo que permiten que este fic continúe nos vemos bye ^^


	6. El comienzo del viaje

Al día siguiente antes de que el sol saliera todos, estaban ya preparados para marcharse, después de las despedidas con respecto al resto del gremio, y de Fro y Lector quienes se quedaban en el gremio por su propia seguridad, se marcharon. Pero tan pronto como salieron de Magnolia empezaron los problemas.

Todos caminaban en silencio, por un camino del bosque, ya que los Dragón Slayer no querían tomar ningún trasporte, mientras las chicas iban a la cabeza ya que ellas guiaban, ninguno hablaba y solo se podía escuchar a Natasha comiendo unos mino pastelitos de fresa, pero para desgracia de ella los pastelitos se acabaron.

-¿Eh? Ya no quedan mas-dijo Nata molesta mientras revisaba la bolsa que estaba completamente vacía.

-Has empezado a comer antes de salir y te los has comido de tres en tres, algún día se tendrían que acabar-dijo Akane sonriendo, ya que se encontraba al lado de la chica.

-Oye que no es culpa mía que estén tan ricos además tenia….no….tengo hambre-respondió molesta la chica de cabello rojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos cosa que hizo reír a los demás.

-Vamos, vamos no os peléis-dijo Emili alegre y saco de su mochila una gran bolsa-Como sabia que esto iba a ocurrir he hecho galletas de canela, crema, chocolate y fresa-añadió mostrando las galletas, mientras los ojos de Dan y Natasha brillaban de emoción.

-Arigato Emi-chan-dijo Natasha abrazando a su amiga pero cuando iba a coger la bolsa, esta desapareció.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?-se preguntaron las dos pero al girarse encontraron la respuesta.

¡Dan se estaba comiendo todas las galletas!

-Mmmmm…..mu beunaf laf galletaf chifi-Emili (Mmm….muy buenas las galletas chibi-Emili) -dijo Dan con la boca llena de estos dulces.

-No hables con la boca llena idiota-le riño Laxus.

-Y no me digas Chibi-Emili-siguió la chica-pero gracias por el cumplido-le respondió sonriéndole tímidamente, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

Pero por desgracia la alegría no duro mucho ya que Natasha se tiro encima de Dan, echa una fiera.

**-¡Devuélveme mis galletas!-**grito, intentando quitárselas.

**-¡Jamás son mías!-**

Y mientras esos dos peleaba, en esa nube de humo en la que solo se podia ver de vez en cuenta, la cabeza, un brazo, o incluso el paquete de galletas, los demas solo miraban la escena, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, claro que eso fue hasta que Emili cansada de tantos gritos se enfado.

**-¡Dejad de pelear de una vez!**-grito, dándole un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza, cuando los dos se calmaron Emili saco otra bolsas de dulces de su mochila.

-Toma Natha-chan rollitos de canela-le dijo mientras se las daba a la muchacha, y esta feliz se los empezó a comer-ahora que no hay problemas con los dulces…..podemos seguir-pregunto mirando a los fanáticos del dulce, quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza, y siguieron caminando.

Laxus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella cómica escena. Natasha se encontraba felizmente comiendo los rollitos, cuando intencionalmente Dan la empujo y está tiro su delicioso postre. La peli-roja hizo un pequeño puchero y sus hijos se llenaron re lágrimas, mientras que Dan se carcajada ante la expresión de ella. Natasha al oírlo se seco los ojos y su mirada cambio bruscamente a una d asesina en serie y con paso psicopata se dirigió al peli-negro el cual seguía riendo como loco, la magia prendió un poco de fuego en su mano y con suma cautela encendió la camisa de Dan, este al sentir caliente paro de reír y al notar que se quemaba empezó a correr con desesperación. Emili suspiro cansada y le arrojó un enorme chorro de agua, dan al recibir el fuerte impacto del agua chocó contra un árbol l cual lo dejó inconsciente.

Natasha busco entre sus bolsillos algún resto d caramelo y al no tener éxito alguno chirrío los dientes con desagrado y sacó una pequeña sake para beberla. Laxus la observó, en verdad le parecía interesante, desde hacía un rato la había estado observando y cuando el tenía asegurado la forma en que ella reaccionaria, Natasha le daba un giro trascendental a las cosas, y eso de alguna forma le causaba curiosidad. Curiosidad. Si esa era la razón por la que el se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

- toma pero te advierto que no tienen azúcar- le dijo el rubio mientras le extendía algunos caramelos esperando que lo rechazan pero para sorpresa de este no fue así. Natasha le sonrio admirablemente y los tomó.

- Está bien los aceptare - le contestó mientras comía uno - pero sabes ofrecerle algo así a un amante del azúcar es un insulto y por lo tanto como disculpa de ahora en adelante me comprara caramelos el resto del año- le dijo Laxus no entendía nada, debería sentirse honrada de que el grandísimo Laxus había sido amable con ella, apretó la manipula en desdén.

- Como atreves a insúltame de esa forma- le gritó enfadado.

- O cálmate mayor hubiera sido el insulto si no aceptaba tu invitación. - le dijo mientras lo miraba claramente y acudían los hombros.- además si no cumples tu parte le diré a Shana y Ren que me estás molestando- su expresión había cambiado totalmente a una de extorsión. Laxus miro a ambas magas mencionadas, las cuales lo miraban con verdadero odio, sudo frío. Esas dos no eran para tomarlas a la ligera. Natasha miro la expresión de Laxus y supo que había ganado.

-Calma no también aran nada. Mientras yo no les diga pero a cambio debes de cumplir tu parte- mencionó mientras le ofrecía la botella de sake . Laxus dudo por un momento pero al final aceptó la botella y le dio un enorme trago. Ahora a Laxus le daba muchísima más curiosidad e interés Natasha.

Pronto la noche llego y los diez chicos montaron en el campamento, desde lo ocurrido hacia unas horas todo estaba muy tranquilo y en calma, y cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Empezando por Yuma que no entendía nada ¿Por que lo habían escogido a el? No es que no le agradara con los que iba, si no que el prefería estar en el gremio tranquilamente leyendo un buen libro, aun que de una u otra forma en Fairy Tail tampoco estaría tranquilo, suspiro resignado, no le quedaba de otra que soportar aquella fastidiosa misión, Pero al fin de cuenta todo valdría la pena si lograba ayudar a aquellas misteriosas chicas. Observo a su alrededor todos parecían llevarse bien de alguna extraña forma; Dan molestaba a la pequeña Emili, mientras que Laxus platicaba amigablemente con Natasha, Sting trataba sin éxito alguno establecer una conversación con Shana y su querido sensei Rogué seguía igual de callado mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de Akane. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del peli-blanco, le agradaba que sus amigos se la pasasen muy bien, Pero se percato de algo, La muchacha de cabello negro que según sabia se llamaba Ren estaba sola, Tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza se encontraba recostada en el árbol, tenia una expresión de completa calma.

El no la conocía, ni una sola vez había establecido una conversación con ella y según lo que había oído de las platicas de las mujeres del gremio era realmente amable y cariñosa. Decidió hacerle compañía y con paso firme se dirijo a ella, La observo, nunca la había observado de enfrente y mucho menos de cerca, Su cabello negro y largo asta la cintura caía gentilmente por su rostro, su tersa piel hacia un perfecto complemento con sus largas pestañas, Yuma no era de los hombres que se solían fijar en la apariencia de las mujeres y las perseguían asta el cansancio, Pero aun así no pudo evitar embobarse con la bella imagen que tenia enfrente, Por Kami-sama¡ Dan le había pegado sus extraños fetiches y aun mas no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; Acerco mas su rostro al de ella y retiro un suave mechón de cabello que caía por su cara , con sumo cuidado deslizo sus dedos por el contorno del rostro de la muchacha, era en verdad hermosa, Mas no se percato de que aquel tierno acto provoco que la Peli-negra despertara, sus enormes ojos bicolor se posaron en los ojos Celeste de este, Yuma contuvo el aire, en su vida había visto unos ojos tan exquisitos, Pero su fantasía no duro demasiado.

**-¡Pervertido!-**Grito con enfado la muchacha, Ren le lanzo un enorme puñetazo que aterrizo en en la mandíbula de este mandándolo a volar barios metros lejos. Dejando asi a un confundido e impresionado Yuma tirado en el suelo.

-Neee~ Yuma no tenia ni idea de que eras un pervertido- se burlo Dan al llegar a lado de este.

.- Pero a un así fue en verdad tonto y valiente acercarte tanto a Ren siendo tu un hombre- Le dijo Sting mientras se carcajeaba junto con su aprendiz.

- De que rayos hablan. Y que le ocurre a esa mujer- dijo un indignado peli-blanco mientras se sobaba el mentón.

- En verdad lo siento mucho Yuma-Kun- Musito Emili quien recién llegaba.- Pero Ren-chan es algo agresiva con los hombres- completo.

-No te preocupes Emili-san- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Pero aun así por que rayos es tan agresiva ella- pregunto ya que no entendía nada.

-En verdad es una larga historia, pero básicamente se trata de que Para Reni-chan todos los hombres son unos malditos pervertidos Idiotas que solo quieren dañar a las mujeres- dijo como si no se tratara de nada, mientras que a los otros una gotita de sudor se les escurría.- Y no encontramos la forma de quitarle ese mal habito- Suspiro cansada la morena.

-Pues que te parece si nuestro querido Yuma ayuda a quitarle ese mal- Dijo en broma Dan mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña muchacha.

- Es verdad seria una maravillosa idea- dijo La maga de agua, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y varias flores y corazones salían a su alrededor.

-¡QUEEEEE, por que yo?- pregunto frustradamente el albino.

-Por que todos nosotros ya recibimos suficientes palizas de ella, y además con tus dones de Play Boy sin sentimientos eres perfecto para este encargo- Le dijo con burla Dan, ya que sabia que su amigo no andaba detrás de las mujeres como el , pero aun así por alguna causa que el no pudo descifrar ellas lo seguían.

-Por favor Yuma-kun- rogó Emi-chan con una mirada de cachorro mientras que Dan se le unía y hacia lo mismo, a Yuma no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, retiraba lo que había dicho acerca de que valdría la pena si las ayudaban, ahora valdría la pena si lograba salir vivo de ahí.

Continuara….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaaaaa siento haber tardado tano, no tengo perdon pero es que estoy muy liada con las clases T.T bueno antes de irme quiero agradecer a gato-neechan y a Scartlet por haberme ayudado con este cap y que espero que me sigan ayudando mas adelante, bueno en el proximo capitulo empezaran los celos *.* ademas de la aparicion de los personajes misteriosos chanchanchaaaan XD, bueno nos vemos pronto sigan sintonizando el fic, bye.


End file.
